


Una Casa Piena Di Bestie

by lisachan



Category: Le Ferite Originali
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "A lui sembrava di non avercelo nemmeno, un cuore, prima che suo fratello tornasse a casa."





	Una Casa Piena Di Bestie

**Author's Note:**

> Gesù, finalmente posso cominciare a scrivere fic su Le ferite originali ;A; It's been 84 years.  
> Con chi cominciare se non con Julian e con il Negricest, naturalmente. Qualsiasi alternativa non sarebbe stata abbastanza da me.  
> Scritta per la settimana di "pausa" del COW-T, su prompt "lontananza".

Gli sembra di essere lì in piedi da ore. Gli fanno male le gambe e ha paura di fare troppo rumore ansimando, perché continua a dimenticarsi come si respira e ogni volta che si ricorda che dovrebbe farlo il fiato gli esce dalla bocca in sbuffi tremuli a volume altissimo, e gli sembra che l’unico suono ancora più assordante sia il battito furioso del suo stesso cuore. Gli rimbomba nelle orecchie, lo stordisce – si chiede come sia possibile vivere così a lungo ignorando completamente che il cuore esista, che batta, la forza con cui pompa il sangue nelle vene.

A lui sembrava di non avercelo nemmeno, un cuore, prima che suo fratello tornasse a casa. Non l’aveva mai sentito battere così.

Al di là della porta chiusa, Christian è silenzioso come se non ci fosse. Julian sente il peso della distanza fra di loro come una cosa fisica che non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso. È il suo mostro – non assomiglia a quello di Christian. La bestia che Christian si porta sulle spalle è una palla di pelo irsuto, ha denti e artigli affilati ma è agile, scattante, gli pesa addosso solo quando vuole, quando poi salta via, annoiata, lo lascia libero, e Christian non la sente più.

La bestia di Julian è una cosa immensa, enorme, glabra e liscia come un verme, ma pesante. Ha avvolto le spire attorno al suo corpo e non va mai via. Pesa così tanto che Julian non riesce a trascinare entrambi i loro pesi – il suo e quello della bestia – e quindi sta cercando di liberarsi quantomeno della zavorra che può controllare.

Christian però non l’ha notato. Non lo nota neanche papà. Ogni tanto lo nota la mamma. Lo guarda con occhi pieni di paura che sembrano dire “non anche tu, ti prego, non anche tu”, e poi dice semplicemente “mangia”, e Julian mangia per farla contenta. Poi non mangia più per tutto il resto del giorno, per far contento il verme.

Christian è tornato oggi all’improvviso. Ha preso un aereo da Londra ed è rientrato a casa. Aveva un servizio fotografico ma lo salterà, non importa, ha detto, riprogrammeranno, ora ho sonno. Papà si è arrabbiato tantissimo. “Se hai deciso di fare una cosa,” gli ha detto, “Almeno falla per bene.” Christian gli ha urlato in faccia che lui non sa nemmeno quello che fa, e poi comunque non gliene frega niente. L’ha mandato a fanculo e poi è uscito di casa. Papà ha urlato ma non avevi sonno e mamma si è stretta nelle spalle ed è andata a lavare piatti inesistenti.

Julian è rimasto ad ascoltare. Non so che fare con quel ragazzo, mi fa impazzire, si rovinerà, non finisce mai niente di quello che inizia, ecco, ora è tornato e non sa nemmeno quanto resta, ma come faccio a fargli capire che non ci si comporta così? La mamma continuava a sciacquare i piatti appena tolti dalla lavastoviglie. C’è una bestia anche sulle sue spalle, Julian la vede. Una cosa antica, sonnacchiosa, tramandata di generazione in generazione dall’inizio dei tempi. Le sta drappeggiata addosso come una pelliccia di visone, mamma la usa per scaldarsi, ma alle volte la soffoca. 

Julian non vuole sapere. Vorrebbe essere capace di ignorare tutti questi animali appoggiati ai loro corpi. Gli animali però non scompaiono, quindi devono essere i corpi a farlo.

Questa sera a cena ha mangiato un po’ di piselli. Erano buoni e si è sentito bene. Mamma gli ha dato anche un po’ di carne, ma lui non l’ha voluta. Non gli piace la carne, è stopposa e difficile da masticare. Ora però pensa che forse sarebbe stato meglio ingoiarne un paio di morsi, perché si sente la testa leggera leggera e non è sicuro delle decisioni che prende. 

Tipo appoggiare la mano alla porta. Tipo spingere e aprire.

Christian è sdraiato sul letto ma non dorme. Dice sempre di avere sonno, ma poi sembra non dorma mai. Ha i capelli sciolti e sparsi sul cuscino, una cascata bionda che Julian vorrebbe accarezzare. Sarebbe soffice? Oppure, come i capelli della Medusa, sarebbe serpenti? Un’altra cosa viva da aggiungere al bestiario di famiglia?

“Almeno chiudi la porta, no?” dice Christian. La sua voce punge Julian come uno spillo nel mezzo della schiena, e sussultando lui entra in camera e si chiude la porta alle spalle. Deglutisce, perché la stanza odora di suo fratello così intensamente che gli sembra di esserne avvolto. 

“Ciao…” abbozza. Non sa cosa sta facendo. Devono essere le tre del mattino. Ha la sgradevole sensazione di essersi infilato nella gabbia del leone con l’idea di fare l’eroe per impressionare qualcuno, e di essersi poi accorto troppo tardi del fatto che in realtà non ci fosse nessuno a guardarlo, a parte il leone stesso.

Christian sorride. Il sorriso sghembo di quando c’è ma nella sua testa non c’è. È tornato a casa da poco e odora di alcool, sudore e persone sconosciute. “Che c’è, non riesci a dormire?”

È riduttivo, ma Julian può farselo bastare. Annuisce senza mai sollevare lo sguardo fino a incontrare i suoi occhi, e quando Christian ride si sente attorcigliare lo stomaco. È ubriaco? Ha preso qualcosa? Julian non lo sa – ci sono volte in cui sembra che a Christian non serva niente di chimico per scollegarsi dal mondo. Alle volte la sua bestia strappa la spina dal muro e la luce dietro i suoi occhi si spegne. Christian diventa un guscio che fa cose, è il Christian che più lo spaventa e allo stesso tempo quello da cui si sente più attratto – non è giusto, pensa, che dentro di lui, urlando, si senta l’eco. Va riempito. Devo riempirlo. Devo essere io.

“Vieni qua,” dice Christian. Julian si avvicina come tirato da un filo. Julian lo sa, come suo fratello lo guarda ogni tanto. Non sa dire quando sia iniziata e nel fondo della sua testa la consapevolezza del fatto che non dovrebbe esiste, ma è un problema sottile, di quelli che se non li guardi scompaiono. Questa è una casa piena di bestie. Le bestie non fanno attenzione ai legami di sangue.

“Sono contento che sei tornato,” gli dice per spezzare la tensione. Il filo però regge. Christian lo avvolge in un gomitolo invisibile. “Mi mancavi.”

“Ah sì?” Christian ride ancora. Non dice mi mancavi anche tu. Non dice sono contento anch’io di essere qui. Dice invece “povero piccolo”, come lo direbbe a uno sconosciuto. La distanza si allarga. A Julian sembra di poter percepire fisicamente il suo stesso cuore che si rompe da qualche parte. Minuscole lesioni che Christian continua ad aprirgli addosso senza nemmeno accorgersene. Julian ha imparato a cicatrizzarle col fuoco da solo, ma continuano a fare male anche dopo essersi richiuse.

“Se ti do fastidio me ne vado,” dice. Prega che lui dica sì, ho sonno, vai via, perché almeno sarebbe coerente. Almeno dimostrerebbe una volta per tutte che di questo stupido fratellino inutile non sa che farsene, che non gliene frega niente, e Julian potrebbe ritirarsi e scomparire. 

Invece qualcosa dentro di lui si addolcisce. Una goccia di Christian scivola nelle acque torbide dell’assenza di Christian, ed è Christian a parlare. “Ma no, che scemo,” dice, “Dai,” e scosta le coperte.

Julian sente che potrebbe impazzire. Che se si infila in questo letto adesso impazzirà.

Si infila sotto le coperte. Fa così caldo che potrebbe sciogliersi. È la temperatura corporea di Christian, lui è sempre così caldo, scalda tutto quello che ha intorno, e quando gli posa una mano sulla coscia a Julian sembra che lo stia toccando un ferro arroventato. Si chiede se sulla pelle gli resterà il marchio delle sue cinque dita.

“Sai, conosco un modo per farsi venire sonno all’istante,” dice Christian. Non è già più suo fratello. Quella goccia di se stesso si è già persa, si è mescolata al sangue della bestia, ora dentro di lui c’è solo lei. “Serve a stancarsi,” la sua mano che scorre verso l’alto, Julian che pensa adesso muoio, ma il suo corpo continua a respirare, “E a rilassarsi.”

Julian prova a deglutire e non ci riesce. In un attimo si sente soffocare e geme, “aspetta”, e Christian si ferma.

Il secondo dopo sta già ridendo. La sua mano non c’è più. “Cristo, JuJu, sei così scemo,” dice. Gli bacia la fronte. Anche le sue labbra scottano.

Si gira dall’altro lato, accucciandosi su un fianco, stringendo il cuscino fra le braccia. Julian, seduto con le spalle rigide e col fiato corto, guarda la curva della sua schiena e si morde un labbro. “Posso restare?” mormora.

“Certo che puoi restare,” la sua risata che sfuma, come gli stessero abbassando il volume dentro, “Ora però stai buono e lasciami dormire, sto morendo di sonno.”

Finalmente, Christian si addormenta.

Julian, invece, no.


End file.
